My only love sprung from my only hate
by Lereyah
Summary: Entre Syaoran et Sakura c'est toujours les éternelles querelles surtout depuis qu'elle est devenue la maîtresse des cartes.Mais bientôt d'étranges phénomènes se produisent, l'occasion pour Syaoran d'essayer de prouver sa supériorité sur sa rivale...
1. Rancune amère

**  
**

**My only love sprung from my only hate  
(Mon seul amour jailli de mon unique haine)**

**

* * *

**

**Le début : **

Entre Syaoran et Sakura c'est toujours les éternelles querelles et cela ne fait qu'empirer depuis que cette dernière est devenue la maîtresse des cartes de Clow. De son côté Sakura tente de trouver réconfort auprès de son petit ami, Ashiro, qu'elle aime énormément. Mais bientôt d'étranges phénomènes se produisent ce qui est l'occasion pour Syaoran d'essayer de prouver sa supériorité sur sa rivale.

Mise au point...

Un petit décalage entre la série et ce fic : Sakura est devenue la maitresse des cartes à 14 ans (donc là ils ont 16 ans). De ce fait ses cartes sont automatiquement devenues les cartes de Sakura grâce à un coup de pouce de la magie d'Eriol qui avait suivie les périples de sa petite protégée depuis le début (euh... ça vous dérange pas que je refasse l'histoire à ma façon j'espère... lol)

Oubliez aussi la période où Syaoran s'est un peu ouvert aux autres et à copiner avec la bande de Sakura, et encore plus la période où il est tombé amoureux d'elle !

* * *

**  
Hello tout le monde ! He oui encore une new fic ! Enfin new... pas tant que ça parce que ça fait un moment que j'ai commencé à l'écrire mais je l'avais pas posté ici parce que je m'étais un peu arrêté dans la poursuite de l'histoire. Et ce pour la raison suivante: je suis pas trop fana de l'écriture de la magie façon CCS (je préfère les trucs un peu plus... ésotérique lol), donc c'est un peu plus dur pour moi de ce côté. Seulement pour cette fic c'est un passage obligé :p**

**Et pis je me suis dit aussi que ça vous fera toujours un peu de lecture pour ceux qui attendent la suite de mes autres fics parce que j'avoue que je cale un peu... surtout pour le chap de Soul Mates (qui me prend tout mon temps par rapport à mes autres fics là parce que sans dec' je voudrais le finir depuis le temps que je suis dessus ! ) .  
Bref... en tout cas comme toujours j'espère que cette fic vous plaira aussi ! KISSSSSSSS ! **

**

* * *

**

**- **

**Chapitre 1 : Rancune amère **

**  
**

Sakura, paniquée, se dirigeait vers sa salle en courant.

**Oh non, 20 minutes de retard**. **C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive ! ça va être ma fête...**

**- **Excusez-moi, sensei ! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant en grand la porte entrouverte.

A peine eut-elle terminé sa phrase pour constater qu'il n'y avait que 5 ou 6 personnes dans la salle, qu'elle sentit une grande rasade d'un liquide froid dégouliner sur sa tête.  
Tous les élèves se mirent à rire et Sakura, gênée, lâcha son sac avec stupeur.

**-**Ben alors Kinomoto, on n'a pas eu le temps de prendre sa douche ce matin ? déclara un garçon assis sur l'une des tables en souriant.

Le regard de Sakura se durcit et elle serra les poings.

**-**Li ! Tu vas me le payer, crois-moi !

**-**Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis le seau sur la porte, je t'assure. Je n'y peux rien si tu es malchanceuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui, les yeux enflammés. Syaoran la suivit du regard, gardant cet éternel et insupportable sourire aux lèvres.

**-**Oh, elle a l'air très en colère Syaoran, dit un des garçons qui se tenait à ses côtés avant de glousser.

**-**Qu'est ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?... Sakura-chan, lui murmura doucement Syaoran.

**- **NE M'APPELLE PAS COMME CA, LI ! Tu...

Mais elle bouillait tellement de rage qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à parler.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Syaoran prenait un malin plaisir à la provoquer et à l'humilier. Bien sur il avait toujours été froid et désagréable avec elle. Pendant plusieurs années ils s'étaient battus ensemble mais aussi l'un contre l'autre pour sceller le pouvoir des cartes de Clow. Au final c'est elle qui avait été choisie pour en devenir la maitresse. Il y avait eu un jugement, de durs épreuves à supporter... Elle avait réussi à surmonter tout cela non pas grâce à la magie des cartes qu'elle avait capturées, mais grâce à une magie plus ancienne encore. Une magie qu'elle portait en elle depuis toujours. Une magie imparable qui prenait sa source dans l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour ses proches, pour ses amis, pour tous les innocents pour qui elle s'était battue sans même qu'ils ne le sachent. Et ça Syaoran ne l'avait pas supporté. Il était injuste qu'elle gagne sur de telles critères alors que lui s'était entraîné depuis sa plus petite enfance tant à la magie qu'au combat où il excellait. Sakura, elle, n'avait pas eu à faire autant de sacrifices que lui de ce côté-là. Mais pour Syaoran elle avait eu de la chance ce jour-là, uniquement de la chance. Depuis ce jour il nourrisait une haine et une rancune sans faille contre elle.

Sakura leva la main pour le gifler, mais Syaoran qui s'attendait à cette réaction lui retint le bras.

**- **C'est tout ce que tu sais faire Kinomoto ?... Sans tes "amis" tu n'es rien !

Sakura comprit très bien à quoi il faisait allusion. Elle dégagea sa main de la poigne du garçon et le fixa du regard.

**- **Je n'ai peut-être pas autant de force physique que toi Li. Mais ma force à moi réside en quelquechose que tu ne connaitras jamais ! Tu es bien trop égoiste et froid pour ça.

**- **Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle allait lui répondre quand elle entendit une voix affolée derrière elle.

**- **Sakura-chan ! Mais... qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?

La concernée se retourna et sourit à son amie.

**- **Ce n'est rien Tomi, ne t'inquite pas.

**- **Comment ça ce n'est rien ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu es trempée !

Soudain son regard croisa celui de Li. Son visage s'assombrit d'un coup. Le garçon se leva pour partir mais la jeune fillle se planta devant lui, l'empêchant de passer.

**- **C'est toi qui as fait ça, n'est ce pas ! lui lança-t-elle le regard noir.

Il ne répondit pas et soupira.

**- **Pourquoi tu t'en prends à Sakura comme ça !

Folle de rage, Tomoyo lui balança un grand coup de pied dans le tibia. Mais Syaoran avait détecté son mouvement et esquiva l'attaque avec facilité. La jeune fille sourit alors et profita de cet instant pour lui assener une gifle qui retentit dans toute la salle. Le jeune homme porta une main à sa joue, surpris. Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir !

**- **Idiot !

Sakura prit son amie par la main et elle l'entraina en vitesse hors de la salle après avoir récupéré son sac.

**- **

Dehors

**- **Grr ce Li un jour je le... pourquoi tu ne te sers pas de ta magie pour lui donner une petite leçon Saki-chan ?

**- **Non... je ne veux utiliser mes cartes dans le simple but de me venger.

**- **Li a de la chance, tu es beaucoup trop gentille ma Sakura.

Sakura sourit tristement et son amie changea de sujet pour ne pas la peiner davantage.

**- **Au fait on t'a attendu au parc. Tu as oublié qu'on n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui ?

**- **Oui, fit Sakura en baissant la tête dépitée.

**- **Tu es vraiment tête en l'air...

**- **J'avais tellement peur d'arriver en retard, j'ai cauchemardé sur ça toute la nuit en plus, alors forcément...!

**- **Bon en retard pour en retard, tu devrais en profiter pour aller te changer. Je vais prévenir les autres.

**- **Hai !

Avant de partir Sakura se retourna vers son amie.

**- **Euh... Tomoyo...

**- **Oui ?

**- **Ne dis rien à Ashiro pour ce matin s'il te plait.

**- **Tu es sure ?

**- **Oui. C'est entre Syaoran et moi. Si jamais il l'apprend... enfin je ne veux pas qu'il se batte encore avec Syaoran pour moi.

**- **Comme tu veux.

Au lycée

**- **ça va Syaoran ?

**- **Ouais.

**- **T'as la joue toute rouge...

**- **La ferme Tenshi ! s'exclama Syaoran en brandissant le poing.

Le garçon en question émit un petit rire.

**- **T'énerve pas vieux. Tu sais tu ne seras pas le premier à te faire avoir par une fille.

**- **Grrrrrr tu me cherches là ou quoi !

**- **N'empêche tu aurais pu riposter tout à l'heure.

**- **Elle je m'en fiche, il n'y a que Sakura qui m'intéresse.

**- **Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait au fait cette fille ?

**- **... elle a changé mon destin, c'est à moi qu'elles auraient dûes revenir, murmura-t-il froidement.

**- **... Hein ?

Syaoran secoua la tête.

**- **Laisse tomber.

**- **Tu ne crois pas que tu fais une fixation sur elle. Je sais bien qu'elle est... super canon ! Mais je ne suis pas sur que ce soit le bon moyen pour la faire tomber dans tes bras.

Syaoran le frappa durement derrière le crâne et Tenshi grimaça.

**- **Crétin ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est plutôt toi qui fait une fixation sur ça. Elle m'a volé quelquechose d'important pour moi et je lui ferai payer toute ma vie s'il le faut.

**- **Hey tu m'as fait mal !

**- **Oh chochotte, t'as vraiment besoin que je durcisse ton entraînement. Tiens, nettoie ce bazard au lieu de bavasser inutilement, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant du menton l'immense flaque d'eau sur le sol.

**- **Quoi ! Pourquoi moi ?

**- **Parce que c'est toi qui a posé le seau idiot !

**- **Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit de le faire.

Syaoran lui lança un regard assasin et Tenshi obtempéra illico.

**- **Dis Syao..., commença un garçon derrière lui.

**- **Quoi ?

**- **Comment tu savais qu'elle allait venir, on n'a pas cours aujourd'hui...

Syaoran sourit.

**- **C'est magique..., murmura-t-il avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_**Ceci annonce mon premier fanfic avec de l'action dès le début, mais surtout mon premier fanfic qui ait un rapport direct avec l'histoire d'origine de nos chers chasseurs de cartes ! (oups j'ai déjà dit tout ça non ?..).  
A part ça on se les caille à mort ces derniers jours ! Même à la fac dans l'amphi je garde mon manteau, c'est pour vous dire... Même pas foutu de mettre des radiateurs qui chauffent autre chose qu'eux mêmes ! Super technologie...** _


	2. Crystal circus

**My only love sprung from my only hate  
(Mon seul amour jailli de mon unique haine)**

**

* * *

**

_**Spécial merci à Akarum, Missgliter, le Saut de l'Ange, Ridelizz et SyaoSyao pour vos reviews ! M'en veuillez pas, je fais pas de réponsee perso cette fois parce que je suis pressée ce soir... pressée d'aller au lit lol, j'ai pas encore récupérée de ma journée de cours 8H30- 19H15 d'hier, la journée la plus longue de ma vie ! Oo. Mais je reprends mes bonnes habitudes pour la prochaine fois, promis ! **_

_**Kissss, j'espère que ce chap vous plaira à tous :p  
**_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 2 : Crystal Circus

_-_  


_- _Je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais rentrer.

_- _Tu es sur Sakura ? demanda Chiharu.

_- _Oui mais on se voit demain de toute façon.

_- _D'accord. Bonne soirée alors Saki.

Ils l'étreignirent tous et Sakura reprit le chemin de chez elle. Elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée en réalité, mais l'évènement de ce matin la travaillait toujours. Pourtant elle devait avoir l'habitude de l'attitude de Syaoran. Mais là, il avait vraiment exagéré. Elle essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue lorsqu'elle sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

_- _Je n'allais pas te laisser partir toute seule.

Un garçon un peu grand se tenait près d'elle. Il avait des cheveux chatains parsemés de mèches blondes. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert clair irisé de bleu. Sakura adorait ses yeux. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il plaisait beaucoup autour de lui. Il portait un haut vert et un short large noir qui lui arrivait juste à hauteur des genoux.

Elle lui sourit faiblement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

_- _Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas Saki, tu avais l'air préoccupée toute l'après-midi, dit-il avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

_- _Ce n'est rien Ashiro ne t'en fais pas.

Elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_- _Ne me dis pas que ce n'est rien, je vois bien que ça ne va pas.

Il lui caressa la joue et elle baissa tristement la tête.

_- _... C'est à cause de ce Li pas vrai ?

_- _Ecoute ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler, tu sais bien que c'est toujours plus ou moins la même chose. C'est juste que... parfois toutes ces querelles me fatiguent.

_- _Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait encore fait ce crétin !

_- _Rien d'important mais...

Elle s'interrompit et regarda soudain de tout côté.

_- _Mais quoi ? insista Ashiro.

_- _Mais il y a quelque chose de pas normal ici...

_- _Quoi ?

_- _Une aura. Elle est très forte...

_- _Li ou Eriol ?

_- _Ni l'un ni l'autre... c'est différent, dit-elle un peu plus alerte.

_- _Mais je croyais que tu avais récupéré toutes les cartes de Clow...

_- _Oui et ce n'en est pas une. Viens.

Elle le prit par la main et ils traversèrent la rue en courant. Ils tournèrent au coin, longeant une allée de cerisiers.

_- _C'est par là, dit-elle doucement.

Ils avancèrent prudemment dans la semi-obscurité du parc.

_- _Tu vois quelque chose ? murmura Ashiro.

_- _Non, mais attends.

Elle sortit son collier et le tint devant elle.

_- _Clé du sceau sacré qui libère le pouvoir de l'étoile. Révèle-moi ta vraie nature. Moi Sakura je te l'ordonne ! Carte du feu !

Une petite flamme se mit alors à scintiller juste au dessus de la carte, éclairant ainsi leur chemin.

_- _J'adore quand tu fais ça, lui glissa Ashiro à l'oreille en souriant.

Elle lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avec passion, oubliant totalement ce pourquoi ils étaient là. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui.

_- _Je t'aime Sakura.

_- _Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout.

_- _Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout, fit une voix moqueuse au dessus d'eux.

Ils levèrent la tête vers la cime de l'arbre, mais ne virent personne.

_- _Ce que c'est mignon..., continua la voix qui provenait maintenant de quelque part sur leur droite. Pathétique oui !

Sakura fronça les sourcils.

_- _Li tu nous lâches oui ! s'écria-t-elle en colère.

_- _C'est vous qui feriez bien de vous lâcher un peu. Toujours collés ensemble comme deux sangsues, c'est répugnant !

_- _Et alors ? C'est beaucoup mieux que d'être seul comme un rat depuis des années, hein Li, répliqua Ashiro. Même Mae n'a plus voulu de toi. Tu n'aimes personne et personne ne t'aime, voilà ce qui est vraiment pathétique.

_- _Va te faire voir ! grogna Syaoran en le foudroyant du regard. De toute façon ta tête de décoloré ne m'intéresse pas, mais qu'une petite gourde comme elle, ajouta-t-il en pointa Sakura, m'ait volé mes cartes ça je te promets que tu vas me le payer.

_- _Je ne les ai pas volé je les ai gagnés et tu le sais ! protesta Sakura.

_- _Tu ne sais même pas te battre ! Tu ne sais rien faire sans tes cartes, tu n'es vraiment pas digne d'en être la maîtresse et plus encore tu ne mérites même pas d'être une magicienne !

_- _Hey ça suffit maintenant ! s'écria Ashiro en se mettant devant son amie dont les yeux commençaient à s'humidifier. Tu la laisses, Li !

_- _Toi mêle-toi de tes... huh ?

Syaoran fut interrompu par une présence près de lui, qui venait à l'instant de le frôler. Mais apparemment les autres aussi avaient eu le droit à ce contact ce qui glaça les sangs de Sakura.

_- _Qu'est ce que c'était ? fit-elle tremblante en agrippant le T-shirt d'Ashiro.

Un violent coup de vent s'éleva, éteignant le feu que la carte de Sakura avait allumé, les plongeant ainsi dans une obscurité presque totale. Sakura poussa un petit cri et Ashiro la prit dans ses bras sachant à quel point elle avait peur des fantômes.

_- _Arrête de geindre, les fantômes ça n'existe pas, dit sèchement Syaoran. C'est l'aura que j'ai senti tout à l'heure...

Soudain un bruit sec retentit. Ils levèrent leurs mains pour se protéger les yeux de la vive lumière blanche qui venait de les éblouir.

_- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ! maugréa Syaoran.

Ils relevèrent leur tête pour faire face à une scène surmontée d'une énorme enseigne scintillante or et argent.

_- _Bo le magnifique, lut Ashiro perplexe.

A ces mots un voile de fumée apparut sur l'estrade, révélant un homme mince de grande taille portant un chapeau haut de forme et un costume noir en queue de pie. Il les salua bien bas, otant son chapeau, et leur sourit de toutes ses dents. Puis d'une main il plongea la main dans son couvre-chef et dans un éclat de lumière en sortit un lapin blanc.

_- _Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce cirque ! s'exclama Syaoran en reculant, méfiant.

_- _Ce qu'il est mignon ! fit Sakura en se détachant d'Ashiro.

Mais ce dernier la retint par les épaules.

_- _Huh ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise.

_- _Il est bizarre ce type... Je n'ai pas de pouvoir, mais tout ça ne me dit rien de bon...

Sakura reporta son attention sur la scène. Le magicien relâcha l'animal qui s'approcha à petits sauts de son public puis s'immobilisa, léchant ses petites pattes.

_- _Mais, ce n'est qu'un lapin, dit Sakura en s'avançant pour s'accroupir auprès de celui-ci.

Il sauta alors dans ses bras et elle sourit en le voyant se lover contre elle.

_- _Vous voyez, fit-elle en se redressant. Il n'y a pas de raison d'avoir peur.

_- _Ah oui ? la coupa Syaoran en reculant. Ben regarde le mieux ton lapin...

_- _Huh ?

Elle baissa les yeux sur la petite boule de poil et poussa un cri en la lâchant précipitemment.

_- _Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! fit -elle en pointant du doigt l'animal dont les yeux avaient pris une teinte rouge rubis et dont les longues dents et les griffes fourchues étaient aiguisées comme des couteaux.

L'animal poussa un cri strident et se jeta sur Sakura d'un bond. Cette dernière brandit aussitôt son sceptre et l'abattit sur sa carte.

_- _Shield !

_(Note de l'auteur: oui elle parle anglais de temps en temps pour invoquer ses cartes :p. A traduire par "Bouclier !")._

Une barrière d'énergie se forma autour d'elle et l'animal vint s'y fracasser pour retomber à terre. Sakura se releva et rejoint ses compagnons. Mais la chose qui avait reprit conscience se jeta à nouveau sur elle.

_- _Dieu de la foudre !

Sakura se retourna pour voir la petite bête exploser, foudroyée par un éclair. Mais leur victoire fut de courte durée. Presque aussitôt chacun des morceaux éparpillés se mit à rougeoyer, laissant apparaître le même animal que précédemment. Désormais une cinquantaine de lapins aux griffes et aux dents acérées leur faisaient face.

_- _Ah bravo Li..., commenta Sakura.

_- _Quoi bravo, protesta Syaoran. Si j'avais su je l'aurais laissé te sauter dessus !

_- _Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en se plaçant devant Ashiro pour le protéger.

_- _J'en sais rien moi ! Comment veux-tu que je le sache !

_- _Ben cherche, parce que c'est de ta faute si on en est là !

_- _Comment ça c'est de ma faute, tu rigoles. Si tu n'étais pas aussi naive je n'aurais pas eu besoin de faire ça !

_- _Euh... Sakura... je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment pour ça tu vois, se risqua Ashiro en la faisant reculer avec lui.

Elle se tourna juste à temps pour voir leurs ennemis donner l'assaut.

_- _Firey ! _(carte du feu !)_

Un immense mur de flammes s'abattit sur ces animaux-monstres. Mais même si cette attaque les avait ralentit elle eut aussi pour effet de multiplier leur nombre.

_- _On ne va jamais s'en sortir si on continue comme ça, s'exclama Sakura en courant.

_- _Bien Kinomoto, on s'en serait jamais douté, répliqua Syaoran avant de sauter de branches en branches pour éviter les attaques d'un groupe de bestioles.

_- _Soudain Sakura s'arrêta dans sa course et regarda derrière elle.

_- _Ashiro !

Il ne la suivait plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle et finit par l'apercevoir à quelques pas de là, reculant le plus possible devant l'étendue blanche qui l'entourait de toute part.

_- _Ashiro..., murmura-t-elle.

Elle s'apprêtait à aller l'aider en utilisant sa carte du bouclier lorsqu'elle entendit un cri sur sa gauche. Elle tourna la tête pour voir Syaoran, en mauvaise posture. Visiblement la branche sur laquelle il avait sauté s'était brisée, le faisant chuter au sol.

_- _Li... rah c'est pas vrai !

Si elle utilisait sa carte, elle ne pourrait protéger qu'une seule personne... Mais elle devait réfléchir vite. Elle brandit son sceptre et la pointa sur deux de ses cartes.

_- _Shield ! Windy !

La force des deux cartes se sépara et Ashiro se retrouva juste à temps protégé par un bouclier d'énergie, tandis que la carte du vent transporta Syaoran dans les airs, loin de ses assaillants, le déposant un peu brutalement dans un buisson à quelques mètres.

_- _Sakura ! s'écria Ashiro.

_- _Attends non ne bouge pas, reste dans le bouclier tu ne risques rien. Appelle Kéro !

Elle lui lança son téléphone et il l'attrapa au vol. Il la regarda inquiet, mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait sans discuter tandis qu'elle se "freyait" un chemin vers Syaoran.

_- _ça va ? demanda-t-elle à moitié amusée en se penchant sur la tête de ce dernier parsemée de petites feuilles vertes.

_- _Mouai... tu l'as fait exprès hein ?... grogna-t-il.

_- _Je t'ai sauvé la vie je te signale.

_- _Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Kinomoto !

_- _Vraiment ? Alors regarde là-bas, dit-elle en pointant un endroit près de l'arbre où il était tombé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il fronça les sourcils, contrarié.

_- _Mon épée..., murmura-t-il.

_- _Donc tu disais ? fit-elle avec ironie.

Syaoran lui jeta un regard glacial et se précipita vers l'endroit où se trouvait son arme.

_- _Mais il est fou ! s'exclama Sakura en lançant une attaque de feu pour éviter que Syaoran ne se fasse attaquer avant d'arriver à son but.

_- _Sakura !

Elle leva la tête et vit Kéroberos qui volait vers elle.

_- _Kéro ! Va protéger Ashiro !

_- _Mais et toi ? s'écria-t-il en se posant près d'elle. Et puis qu'est ce qui se passe ici d'abord ?

Ce n'est pas le moment pour les explications ! Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'est pas une carte Clow, donc si tu as des idées ou des suggestions... En attendant va protéger Ashiro, je sens que la carte ne tiendra plus longtemps alors je t'en prie...

_- _Ah le décoloré ! Bon ça va j'y vais, dit-il en s'élançant vers l'ami de Sakura qui commençait à s'inquiéter de voir autant de monstres autour de lui.

_- _Mais lâchez-moi ! hurla une voix à quelques pas de là.

Sakura se retourna pour voir Syaoran aux prises avec le magicien de tout à l'heure. Ce dernier le tenait fermement par le poignet et visiblement Syaoran n'arrivait pas à le faire lâcher. Puis l'homme claqua des doigts. Une fumée blanche les entoura pour laisser finalement apparaitre une grande caisse bleue d'où seul la tête et les pieds du descendant de Clow dépassaient. Syaoran rouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla quand il vit le magicien s'approcher de lui, deux longues épées en main.

_- _Kinomoto fais quelque chose ! s'écria Syaoran en tournant la tête vers elle.

_- _Attends je ne peux pas être partout je te signale ! répliqua-t-elle en se défaisant de quelques bestioles.

Il gigota dans sa boite pour tenter de se libérer mais il était bel et bien coincé.

_- _Kinomoto il va me découper en tranches et toi tu me dis d'attendre ! Fais quelque chose !

Sakura soupira.

_- _Carte du saut !

De petites ailes apparurent sur ses chaussures et elle sauta dans les airs.

_- _Windy ! _(carte du vent !)_

L'esprit de la carte se réveilla, se dirigeant vers le magicien. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'atteindre, un mur de bestioles se dressa devant lui pour le protéger, faisant ainsi échouer l'attaque de Sakura. Lorsque le coup de vent les eut balayé, elle vit Syaoran fermer les yeux fermement et le magicien qui plongeait ses deux longues épées dans les interstices de la boite.

_- _Li ! s'écria Sakura.

Elle retomba à terre et releva la tête horrifiée. La boite dans laquelle Syaoran avait été littéralement coupée en trois. Le magicien écarta chacun des morceaux et s'inclina comme s'il remerciait une salle retentissante d'applaudissements.

_- _Li ! répéta Sakura en courant vers lui.

Syaoran ouvrit alors doucement les yeux et Sakura se stoppa. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était toujours en vie. Puis il regarda autour de lui et manqua de s'évanouir quand il vit à sa gauche une caisse d'où semblait dépasser ses pieds.

_- _Mais il est malade ce type ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

_- _Li tu n'as rien, dit Sakura avec soulagement.

_- _Rien ! Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Je suis complètement défragmenté !

Sakura monta sur la scène et fit face au magicien. Celui-ci la regarda avec toujours ce même sourire effrayant. Il claqua des doigts mais elle utilisa sa carte du bouclier pour se protéger. L'homme fronça les yeux.

_- _Firey !

Le feu se dirigea avec rapidité vers l'homme. Il ne bougea même pas, se laissant dévorer par les flammes. Puis soudain tous les monstres disparurent d'un coup dans un petit nuage de fumée. Le magicien, toujours en feu, baissa la tête et sembla être aspiré. Bientôt il laissa place à une plaque de verre qui vint se poser dans les mains de Sakura.  
Elle se laissa tombée sur le sol, épuisée.

_- _Sakura !

Kérobéros et Ashiro se précipitèrent vers elle pour l'aider.

_- _Sakura est ce que ça va ? demanda Kéro inquiet.

_- _Oui, ça va, assura-t-elle en lui souriant faiblement. C'est juste que je suis un peu fatiguée.

_- _J'ai eu si peur pour toi, dit Ashiro en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais je savais que tu réussirais.

Elle lui sourit et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Elle regarda la plaque qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Elle brillait de jolis reflets. L'image de l'homme y était gravée et en dessous était inscrit le mot 'magician'.

_- _On dirait une plaque de crystal, fit Kéro en regardant attentivement la chose.

_- _Du crystal ? Tu sais d'où ça vient ? Je veux dire qui a fabriqué ça ?

_- _Non mais peut-être qu'Eriol sait. Après tout c'était le plus grand magicien de son temps.

_- _Oui je l'espère en tout cas. D'ailleurs c'est bizarre qu'il ne soit pas venu, il aurait dû sentir cette aura lui aussi...

_- _Hey !

_- _Huh ?

Sakura se retourna pour voir un Syaoran de toute évidence très mécontent.

_- _On m'oublie ou quoi ! Je ne vais pas rester comme ça toute ma vie !

Kéro et Ashiro le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, faisant face à la tête de Syaoran désassemblée du reste de son corps. Ils étaient trop occupés de leur côté tout à l'heure pour avoir remarqué l'état dans lequel Syaoran se trouvait, mais maintenant que tout était fini... Soudain ils éclatèrent de rire sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

_-_AH AH AH ! s'esclaffa Kéro. Alors le morveux, t'étais si débordé par le combat que tu ne savais plus où mettre de la tête !

Ashiro repartit d'un fou rire et Sakura le suivit dans cet élan.

_- _Arrêtez de rigoler bande d'abrutis ! s'exclama Syaoran vexé. Réunifiez-moi !

Sakura arrêta de rire et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

_- _Je veux bien mais... en fait...

_- _Quoi ? fit-il sèchement.

_- _Je ne sais pas comment on se sert de ça, fit-elle en agitant le crystal.

Syaoran leva les yeux au ciel.

_- _Et comment je fais moi alors ?

_- _Ben... on va pousser tes morceaux jusque chez Eriol, lui il saura surement comment faire.

_- _Tes morceaux..., répétèrent Ashiro et Kéro mort de rire.

Syaoran leur lança un regard glacial, mais ne dit rien.  
Sakura récupéra son épée et tous les trois poussèrent chacun une partie de la boite. Sakura poussait la tête, Ashiro les pieds et Kéro le reste du corps. Pendant tout le chemin ils n'arrêtèrent pas de rire et de le narguer. C'est vrai que si quelqu'un les avait croisés dans la rue à cette heure-ci, ça aurait paru quelque peu... insolite...  
Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent devant chez Eriol. Sakura sonna mais personne ne répondit. Pourtant il était là, car elle sentait parfaitement son aura.

_- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ! s'énerva Syaoran. Hiragizawa !

_- _Aucune réponse.

_- _Hiiragizawaaaa ! hurla-t-il de plus bel.

Mais le silence fut la seule réponse qu'ils obtinrent...

* * *

_**Et un chapitre d'action, un ! Mon premier vrai de ce genre, j'espère que je me suis pas trop mal débrouillée. Euh que dire de plus sinon... ben reviews ?... Non ? Oui ?...:p**_

_**BISOUS ! **  
_


End file.
